User talk:Pops11814
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Pops11814! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates HELLO! I still liked "a Christian". Anyway, remember to sign your posts with --~~~~! I hope to see you more! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ninja award Please don't make categories for questions. You can go to talk pages of Users and ask for them. Anyway, I'll put the ninja award on your page for you! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 01:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Why are you declaring war with me? I am trying to HELP you! --Alxeedo Talk to an Administrator ( | ) 17:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry, lol. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 01:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Uh. The Card Jitsu tournament is over! Can;t u read it said :MAY 9 it's the 29--DragonBeater 03:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Membership Thank You! I'm quitting Hello and sorry to say I'm quitting the CP wiki. All I got to say is well, it got boring. I'll mostly be on the Mortal Kombat wiki. So this is goodbye. Thank you for this wonderful experience, bye. RE: Message Well, I am glad to have known you, Pops. Keep your faith strong and your belief in Christ everywhere. May Good watch over you wherever on the Internet you may go, and in life in general. I agree with you, friend, this wiki does indeed stink. I rarely come here, but I will miss you all the same. Might I reccomend the infinately superior Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki? You can visit it by going to http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com or by clicking the previous link. It's far better than this place and the people there are far nicer. Nonetheless, whether you go or stay, Jesus will be with you wherever you roam. You're never online alone, Pops, and I hope that your positive presence and good influence affects some other user in a good way, like it did to me. May God be with you. Sincerely, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 15:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom, a fellow Brother in Christ.